De secretos a el amor
by Ameles Malfoy Salvatore
Summary: Una tarde en la Sala de Multiusos fue lo que necesitaron estas chicas para decir lo que les gustaban, desde su color preferido hasta el chico que les gusta. Dramione y más parejas...
1. Secretos Revelados

**¡HOLA! Regrese con una historia nueva. Creada por MÍ. Es mi primera historia q no es one-shot ósea Mi primera Historia LARGA. En verdad me estoy esforzando para q la historia sea de su agrado. La historia NO es completamente de Hermione/Draco también van a ver más parejas y se hablaran de ellas TODAS van a ser importantes y personajes principales. La historia va a ser de 13 a 15 capítulos depende de la inspiración y de lo que ustedes digan. Así q espero q les guste. Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Nos vemos abajo.**

_**Diclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Solo la trama es mía. **_

_**A LEER! DIFRUTEN!**_

**Primer Capítulo: Secretos revelados**

Era un sábado soleado más allá del mediodía. En una sala en donde tu pedias lo que quieras y aparecía había cuatro chicas una pelirroja, una pelinegra, una castaña y una rubia. La pelirroja y la rubia tenían los ojos de color azul, la castaña los tenia de color avellana y la pelinegra los tenia negro. Estaban en la Sala Multiusos la cual se había formado en esta ocasión en un cuarto color verde lima con una gigantesca cama y afrente de esta unos sillones que se veían cómodos, en el piso afrente de la cama había un reguero de cojines y las cuatro chicas estaban encima de ellos hablando.

-Bueno chicas, estamos aquí para hablar de nuestras cosas, de lo que nos gusta y entre otras cosas para conocernos mejor- hablo la pelirroja Ginny Weasley.

-No se para que sirve esto, es ridículo- se quejo la castaña, Hermione Granger.

-No es ridículo Mione- la contraataco la pelirroja- Bueno la guerra ya acabo y gracias a eso, Pansy es ahora una de nuestras mejores amigos- dijo con una gran sonrisa, Luna Lovegood –la rubia- y Hermione también sonrieron mientras Pansy Parkkinson se sonrojaba.

-Gracias chicas, por aceptarme en el grupo- dijo Pansy conmovida.

-No hay de que, si no fuera por ti yo no estuviera aquí- dijo Luna terminando de hablar en un susurro triste.

Flashback

Luna Lovegood estaba paliando contra un mortífago. Tenía unos cuantos golpes y un dolor insoportable en la pierna. Por un descuido el mortífago le lanza la maldición:

-Avada Kada…- pero no lo termina ya que alguien fue más rápido.

-Avada Kadavra- lanza la maldición Pansy Parkkinson- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, gracias- dice Luna un poco aturdida ya que no se esperaba que una Slytherin fuera a salvarle la vida.

Fin del Flashback

Hermione y Ginny le agradecieron a Pansy de que haya salvado a Luna. Desde ese momento comenzó una gran amistad para las cuatro.

-Bueno ya dejemos la tristeza atrás y sigamos con lo que venimos a hacer- dijo Hermione en un intento de dejar atrás los malos recuerdos y seguir con la charla aunque no estaba muy convencida de seguir la plática de los gustos de cada una. Pero parecía que ninguna de sus amigas la habían escuchado y si lo hicieron no le prestaron atención.

-No puede creer todavía que los Slytherins se hayan cambiado de bando a último momento- dijo Ginny pensando en voz alta mientras recordaba.

-Sí, fue una de las cosas que más me sorprendió- dijo Luna, mientras se pasaba las manos por su pelo, tratando de peinarlo ya que hoy estaba muy revoltoso.

-Ya, ya paremos de hablar cosas tristes- paro Pansy la conversación- Ahora si a lo que vinimos-.

-Oh, Sí, Claro- dijeron todas saliendo del trance, atropelladamente.

-Ok, comencemos con preguntas tontas- dijo Ginny con risita tonta- ¿Color favorito?

-Anaranjado- dijo Hermione.

-Azul- siguió Luna.

-Verde- contesto también Pansy.

-Rojo- se contesto Ginny- ¿Dónde les gustaría su primera cita?- pregunto.

Todas se quedaron pensando por un rato. Después de unos minutos, Luna fue la primera en contestar:

-En el Bosque Prohibido sería perfecto- contesto con ojos soñadores y tan abiertos que todas se impresionaron cuando no se le salieron de las orbitas.

-No, no y no, en un restaurante lujoso sería mejor- dijo Pansy, siempre pensando en el dinero aunque ese no sea su prioridad.

-Obviamente NO, en la playa bajo las estrellas y la luna seria increíble- contraataco Hermione con una sonrisa ligera.

-A mi me gustaría mejor que sea en Hogsmeade, un paseo por todas las tiendas y una buena cerveza de mantequilla seria magnifico- dijo Ginny.

-Ok ¿flor favorita?-

-Las orquídeas violetas - dijo Pansy.

-Las rosas blancas -dijo Herms.

-Las margaritas azules -dijo Luna.

-Los tulipanes rojos -dijo Ginny- Ahora la última pregunta pero no la menos importante ¿Qué chicos les gusta?- pregunto con una picara sonrisa.

-Mmmm, Theodore Nott de Slytherin- dijo inocentemente, como es ella.

- ¿Te gusta Theo, Luna?- pregunto Pansy un poco asombrada. Ya que Theo era uno de sus mejores amigos casi hermanos al igual que Draco y Blaise. Nunca se imagino que Luna le pudiera gustar Theo, son muy diferentes pero a la vez tienen muchas cosas en común.

- Si, mucho, desde hace unos años cuando yo estaba en segundo y él en tercero un día me ayudo con un trabajo que tenia de encantamientos ya que el hechizo que me habían mandado a practicar no me salía y estaba haciendo mucho alboroto en la biblioteca, me ayudo solo para que el pudiera hacer su trabajo, esas fueron sus palabras exactas, desde ese momento me di cuenta de lo bueno que estaba- la sinceridad de Luna siempre nos impresionaba a todas, la mayoría de las veces hablaba como si estuviera hablando del clima. Era inocente pero tenía su parte rebelde y pícaro.

- ¿Desde hace años te gusta Theodore Nott y no me lo habías dicho?- le pregunto Ginny un poco enojada ya que ella había sido su mejor amiga desde primero y le afecto un poco que ella no tuvo la suficiente confianza para decírselo.

-Sí, y no te lo dije porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar como lo hiciste ahora- dijo Luna mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Ok- dijo Ginny.

- A mí me gusta Harry Potter- dijo Pansy en voz baja casi en un susurro ya que sabía que Hermione era mejor amiga de Harry y habían rumores de que Ginny lo quería y no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar.

-¿Harry?, wow en verdad que esto no paso nunca por mi cabeza, pero bueno te felicito él es un gran hombre y esta de lo mas cuero jeje- me dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa- Ahora, espero que él también te quiera, si no él se lo pierde jaja- dijo mientras se reía.

-Jaja, eso es verdad y tu Ginny ¿qué opinas?- pregunto Pansy un poco temerosa por la reacción de Ginny, creyó que le iba a gritar como una loca diciéndole que Harry era de ella.

-Por mi está bien, él esta como quiere jeje- dijo Ginny sinceramente con una sonrisa, todas la conocían bien y sabían que no mentía en ese momento.

-¿Y quién te gusta a ti Ginny?- pregunto Luna la cual no había comentado nada sobre Harry.

-Bueno, amimegustaBlaiseZabbini- lo dijo tan rápido que ninguna lo entendió.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron a la vez.

-Que a mí me gusta Blaise Zabbini- explico como si lo estuviera diciendo a un nene chiquito, aunque temiendo su reacción.

-¿Cómo? IMPOSIBLE- se levantaron las tres a la vez, si Ginny no estuviera atemorizada se hubiera reído en sus caras ya que parecieron resortes.

-Dios mío, Ginny por favor debe ser una equivocación ¿estás hablando de Blaise Zabbini de Slytherin?- pregunto Hermione mirando aterrorizada a Ginny la que se estaba hundiendo un poco mas entre los cojines, solo asintió - No puede ser Ginny, él es el más mujeriego del trió de plata, te puede hacer daño- seguía diciendo Hermione.

-Pero no lo ha hecho- grito Ginny- Estos meses que hemos estado saliendo él no me ha hecho daño ni me ha engañado- cuando terminó se dio cuenta de su grave error y se tapo la boca con las manos pero ya era muy tarde, ellas ya la habían escuchado y estaban en estado de shock.

-¿Qué tu estas saliendo con Blaise y no nos habías dicho nada?- pregunto Luna, sin dar crédito a las palabras de Ginny.

-Si lo siento en verdad discúlpenme pero Blaise y yo habíamos acordado en mantener nuestra relación en secreto- se disculpo Ginny, mientras se paraba ya que, se sentía cuando un niño hizo una travesura y su madre lo regañaba.

-Bueno, Blaise es un buen chico cuando lo conoces bien y sería imposible que le hiciera daño a una mujer.- dijo Pansy, la cual conocía bien, demasiado bien a los chicos.

Todas se quedaron calladas la otra media hora, tratando de asimilar la nueva información la cual era muy difícil de asimilar. Nadie se atrevió a seguir preguntando. Hasta que llego la hora de ir a cenar.

-Chicas, ya es hora de cenar- anunció, Luna. Ninguna dijo nada, solo se levantaron y fueron saliendo una a una silenciosamente de la sala.

-Eh, chicas yo no voy a cenar, voy a ir a mi torre a terminar de hacer un trabajo de Transformaciones- dijo Hermione, mientras se despedía de cada una con un beso en la mejilla.

**Hol! Les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta acá, espero que les haya gustado el capi, no tiene nada de Dramione pero ya en el otro capi verán la relación que hay entre Draco y Hermione aunque todavía no hay nada amoroso para eso falta un poco todavía.**

**Como pueden ver son parejas totalmente diferentes, SON MIS favoritas, me encantan. **

**¿Ahora que pasara con la relación de Ginny y Blaise? Esta pareja quise ponerla que ya son una pareja porque sabemos que los dos son los más atrevidos, aunque eso no quiera decir que todo será de color rosa.**

**Si realmente les gusto mándenme un review que yo se los agradeceré con un capitulo nuevo, se aceptan de todo. Y díganme que les gusto y que no y si tengo que arreglar algo para que les guste más el fic. **

**10 reviews o mas es = a un capi entre hoy hasta el miércoles, si hay menos tendrán que esperar hasta el domingo.**

**Muchos reviews**

**Bessos**

**Los quiere,**

**SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy.**


	2. Confesiones Masculinas

**Hol! Gracias por los comentarios! Me alegraron el día! Aquí les dejo el otro capi y espero q lo disfruten! **

**Diclaimer: Nada me pertenece a mí, solo la trama y los personajes de J.K. Rowling.**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero fue que lo termine ayer pero era muy tarde y no podía usar el Internet, Sorry… Disfruten el capitulo…. **

**(N/A): Este capítulo es lo que hicieron los chicos cuando las chicas estaban en la Sala Multiusos.**

**Disfruten!**

**Segundo Capitulo: Confesiones masculinas **

Pov. Draco

Estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin con mis dos mejores amigos, Theodore Nott un castaño de ojos marrones oscuros y Blaise Zabbini un moreno de pelo color castaño claro y ojos muy claros. No estábamos hablando de nada en especifico, solo pensando cuando iba a hacer el próximo entrenamiento de Quidditch, ya que yo era el capitán y Blaise un golpeador, a Theo no le gustaba mucho estar en una escoba recibiendo golpes y buscando una bolita, como decía el cada vez que hablábamos del tema.

-Y bueno chicos, ¿ninguna chica en especial ni otra próxima víctima?- pregunto Theo, en lo de víctima se refería a conquista, siempre cree que lo que le hacemos a las mujeres era una falta de respeto, la tenemos un día y al otro la dejábamos, aunque era cierto, depende la chica.

-Mi próxima conquista va a estar difícil pero un Malfoy nunca se rinde- dije con orgullo de mi mismo, aunque no mucho de mi familia.

-Hay Draco tu nunca vas cambiar- dijo Theo con una sonrisita- ¿Y cómo se llama la afortunada?- pregunto.

-Granger- dije simplemente. Hace tiempo que me pareció atractiva, desde que la vi el primer día en la estación con una falda escocesa, una camisa blanca con la bandera y unas botas grises, me pareció terriblemente hermosa.

-Bueno suerte con eso, muy difícil va a estar tu tarea- me dijo Theo, claro que Granger es difícil pero así me gusta más, va a hacer un peligroso pero un excitante reto. Me di cuenta que Blaise no había comentado nada y cuando lo vi sabía que no estaba en este mundo. Tenía una de las manos bajo su barbilla, mientras con la otra palpitaba su rodilla muchas veces, parecía estar en un estado nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa Blaise?- me preocupo mi amigo, hace tiempo no se ponía así de nervioso, la última vez fue el día antes de que comenzara la batalla de Voldemort contra Potter y esa era un tema que te daba permiso a ponerte así.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le grito Theo a Blaise en el oído, los que estaban en la Sala Común se voltearon a vernos un poco sorprendidos ya que no nos caracterizamos por estar haciendo shows y gritando por todos lados. Mi amigo después de unos cuantos balbuceos, logro salir de su trance.

-Eh, chicos hay algo que quiero decirles- dijo Blaise serio, algo raro en él ya que él era el mas burlón y juguetón de los tres.

-Claro, dinos- le alenté a que siguiera hablando, mientras Theo lo estaba mirando sereno pero interesado.

-Este yo estoy saliendo con una chica- dijo mirándonos a los ojos, asentimos- Y ella es Ginny Weasley- lo dijo en un susurro bajando la cabeza, casi no lo escuchamos, casi.

-¿La comadreja Weasley?- pregunte un poco aterrado, no me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que a Blaise le gustara la Weasley.

-No la llames comadreja- me regano- Además es mi novia- dijo igualmente en un susurro.

-¿Que la Weasley es tu novia y no nos los habías dicho?- pregunto Theo indignado.

-Perdónenme hermanos, pero ella y yo decidimos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que estuviéramos preparados- lo entiendo pero podía haber confiado en nosotros, como había dicho somos hermanos.

-Pues a mí me gusta Luna Lovegood y la voy a conquistar- eso si me dejo en shock.

-¿Que te gusta Lunática Lovegood?- pregunto Blaise un poco desconcertado, no lo culpaba yo también estaba así.

-Sí, y no la llames Lunática se llama Luna ¿entendiste?- le dijo Theo un poco molesto.

-Está bien, ya tranquilos- trate de tranquilizarlos- Ahora nuestro reto este año es conquistar a nuestras chicas- dije, ya era un hecho este año Hermione Granger seria mía.

Pov. Harry

Estaba en la práctica de Quidditch, la cual ya se estaba terminando. Ron estaba golpeando bludgers a todo lo que da. Yo me sentía abrumado, hoy sería el día que hablaría con ella y la invitaría a salir. Pero no sabía cómo comportarme ni sabía cual sería su reacción aunque tenía la esperanza de que fuera positiva.

Terminamos el entrenamiento y nos dirigimos a las duchas. Allí me puse a hablar con Ron:

-Hey Ron, hoy hablare con ella- le dije a mi pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Enserio? Pues te deseo suerte amigo- me deseo.

-Estoy nervioso no sé qué decirle- le dije preocupado, y en verdad no sabía que le iba a decir, que tonto soy.

-¿Qué tal si la invitas para Hogsmeade en la próxima visita?-me recomendó Ron, no es mala idea.

-Buena idea, eso es lo que hare, la invitare- le dije- Gracias amigo, te debo una- le dije mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro amistosamente. – Mejor me ducho antes de que se me haga tarde-le explique.

Después de ducharme y vestirme, trate de arreglarme el pelo pero era imposible domesticarlo, así que lo deje así. Mande mis cosas y la escoba con un hechizo a mi cuarto y me dirigí al castillo. Cuando estaba llegando al comedor, la vi con su pelo negro hermosamente suelto y la túnica mas la corbata de Slytherin con mis dos amigas y que eran casi hermanas para ella: Ginny y Luna. Me acerque a ellas y las salude:

-Buenas tardes chicas ¿Qué hay?- les pregunte mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla aunque me prolongué un poco mas con Pansy.

-Todo bien Harry ¿y tú? – me pregunto Luna.

-Bien gracias, ¿este Parkkinson puedo hablar contigo?-le pregunte a ella.

-Este nosotras los dejamos solos- dijo Ginny y se llevo a Luna del brazo para el comedor. Me quede mirando a la puerta del comedor, callado. No sabia que decir, estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Potter?-me pregunto Pansy, mientras pasaba una mano frenéticamente por mi cara.

-Sí, te - le pregunte atropelladamente.

-¿Qué?-me miro, con esos ojos negros que tanto me gustan, los cuales son tan opuestos a los míos.

-¿Si quieres ir a la próxima visita de Hogsmeade conmigo?-le dije con más claridad. Me miro y me sonrió enseñándome sus dientes completamente blancos y derechos.

-Claro, seria un placer acompañarte Harry- me dijo- Te espero mañana en la entrada después del desayuno, adiós- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Presentía que el cachete ahora mismo debería de estar colorado y me reí de mi mismo. Lo más importante es que Pansy iba conmigo mañana a la salida y me la pasaría genial con ella.

**Cortísimo lo sé, pero ya en el otro comenzara la acción jeje… Espero que les haya gustado, estos dos primeros capis, son esenciales para la historia y tratare de publicar el otro el domingo… Me encanto el capi, así q espero q les guste a ustedes**

**Gracias por los 2 reviews, espero más!**

**Cuídense**

**Muchos Reviews**

**Bessos**

**SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy**


End file.
